And Time Has Passed
by Sally Ally
Summary: This takes place about thirty years later than the books. The main character is Stella Potter, the child of Harry and Katie. It is her first year at Hogwarts, and, like Harry, it's certainly full of adventure.
1. Prologue

. . . And Time Has Passed  
  
Prologue  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first fan fic, so don't expect much. Please R & R, & I don't mind complaints & suggestions, but be nice. It's rated PG because I might have a little bit of language later, but probably not that bad if at all. It might also be a bit romantic later on too, but nothing terribly sick. So here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the series, and a lot of these characters are J. K. Rowling's, but, yes, some of them are mine (Stella) as well.  
  
It was midnight. The grandfather clock in the sitting room struck twelve, jarring eleven - year - old Stella Potter out of her sleep. She had had the dream again. About Hogwarts. Ever since the letter had come five weeks earlier, she had had the same dream, every night, all night long. She breathed in deeply, calming herself, telling herself that she wasn't there yet, she hadn't met him yet. She shivered in spite of herself, picturing the deathly white face, the face that bore into her head, giving her an ache and causing her to cry out.  
'It was only a dream,' she told herself over and over. 'It was only a dream.' But it wasn't. Today was the day. The day. The day for Hogwarts. She imagined her father's stony face, her mother's shriek of joy, when they had seen the letter.  
Sometimes Stella wondered what had brought her parents together. They were complete opposites. Harry Potter had a horrible temper and hated magic, anything to do with it. Her mother always said that it had been love at first sight when they were at Hogwarts. Harry had been so popular, so . so magic. Katie Bell had dreamed of him ever since she had laid eyes on him. But now, she was just the same as she was at Hogwarts. Lively, entertaining, full of magic. She taught children quidditch for a living, while Harry went to the local muggle pub, The Bull's Horn, and got drunk every night. It was a lucky thing that Harry was never at home. He got so angry when Katie did magic. Stella just didn't understand. She had seen pictures of him in school, when he was only twelve or thirteen. He looked so happy. But then, there had been that other boy. Cedric. Cedric Diggory. The end of the fourth year had changed Harry's life forever. At first he had still loved magic, just had frequent spasms of anger that he had directed at his friends. But then in sixth year it had gotten worse. He was out there, so strong, killing off the muggle - born families. Harry had dropped out of school after his sixth year, so depressed. Katie had set out to find him as soon as she was out of school. No matter how bad he was, she still loved him, and she had found him. He had been lying outside a pub in muggle London, unconscious from drinking, bottles of alcohol lying all around him. After Katie had taken him in and made him better, she had married him. But then it had started up again, and this time Katie could do nothing to help.  
A tear dripped from Stella's eye onto her hot pink wire rimmed glasses. Why did her father have to be such a horrible father? Why couldn't he be like her best friend, Lucy Buckhop's father? Why did he have to be so mean to her? Why didn't he want her to go to Hogwarts, and learn magic? Why? Stella let out a shuddering sigh. She was so tired, but she was afraid to go back to sleep. She opened the bedside table drawer and found Simple Spells: The Complete Guide To Every Good Spell, by Hermione Granger- Weasley. Stella smiled. Her mother had bought her that book, along with all of her other school supplies. She had been in school with Hermione, in her house, Gryffindor. Stella climbed into bed, propped her head up on a pillow and began to read. The words swam in front of her eyes. She was so tired. Spells are one of the many cores - Stella was resting her head - of the magical - she needed sleep - world. There is a count of 1999 - she couldn't stay awake - of a total of.  
  
* * *  
When Stella opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming through her window. Simple Spells was lying open on her legs and she hadn't taken her glasses off. The events of last night ran through her blurred mind. She had had the dream, then woken at midnight. She had been worried about Hogwarts . Hogwarts! Today! And the train left at ten! Stella dreaded the worst. She glanced up at the dragon clock that was attached to her wall. It read 7.00. Stella breathed in a sigh of relief. They had to leave at nine, to get to the station. She had plenty of time.  
'Mu-um!' She ran into her parents room, but it was empty.  
'We're down here, honey!' Katie called up the stairs. We? Was Harry down there too? Normally he would be asleep in the Bull's Horn about now. Stella dashed down the winding staircase and stopped dead in front of the kitchen table. Harry was there. He was dressed in sweeping, floor - length bright green robes. A matching hat was perched on his head, and his old black traveling cloak sparkled from its recent cleaning as it hung off the flobberworm skin hook by the front door. He looked like a true wizard, sitting next to Katie eating sausages and eggs. Katie looked amazing too. She had changed out of her everyday quidditch robes into beautiful light blue and silver dress robes with a blue ribbon and silver hat in her blonde hair.  
'Oh, mum! You look lovely. And dad!' Stella blurted out.  
'I thought it was a good occasion to dress up. It is, after all, your very first day at Hogwarts, dear. Your father's coming to the station with us too.' But at that moment Stella saw what was wrong with the picture. While Katie was beaming and her big smile lit up her entire face, Harry's face looked as un - proud of her as it did when the letter had first arrived. Nevertheless, Stella appreciated her mother for what she had done, so she put on a big grin and asked,  
'What's for breakfast?'  
'Sausages and scrambled eggs, but you can have some bacon if you'd rather.'  
'No, thanks. I'll have the sausages.' Her mother placed a huge platter of chipolatas and eggs at Stella's place on the table. It steamed up and clouded her parents' faces from her eyes.  
Stella couldn't believe it. She was really going to Hogwarts. She wondered if she would see all of the things that her parents had seen and been into.  
  
* * *  
Stella was almost ready to go. As she threw her dragonhide gloves into her trunk and lifted her beloved wand from the bedside table (holly and ivy with dragon heartstring), she heard her mother shout from downstairs.  
'Hurry up, Stella - you don't want to miss the train!'  
'I'll be down in a minute, mum!' she called back. There was one last thing. She dropped to her stomach and retrieved a small enlargeable cage that was kept under her bed. Through the glass, under the leaves, drinking the water, was Stella's best present ever - her toad. The spotted animal's name was Imbécile. Stella had gotten her in a shop with her mother when they were in holiday in France that summer. The toad's name was French for nincompoop. Stella had been horrified after she had found out what it meant. She had tried to change it to the French word for spot, Tache, but it was too late - the little toad had become too accustomed to Imbécile. Though right now, Imbécile didn't seem to care what her name was. She was busily slopping water all over his cage.  
'Imbécile, stop it! You're just making more work for me by doing that,' Stella said in mock anger. She laughed. She had always been so cheeky with her. She really was quite an odd toad. Stella pushed herself to her feet, tucked her want into her hair, picked up her trunk with one hand, Imbécile's cage with the other, and left her room for what would be the last time for a long time.  
  
* * *  
Stella looked around the station nervously. There wasn't any Platform 9 ¾ here. How was she supposed to get there? She had been to King's Cross before on trips with her mother, but there had never been any mention of that weird platform number before.  
'It's all right, dear, don't be nervous.' Stella's mother's voice cut into her thoughts.  
'You can't see it now. You just have to walk between the nine and ten barriers. It's simple, just don't make it obvious what you're doing. Come here.' Stella obediently walked over to her mother and followed her lead. Gripping her trolley with her trunk and Imbécile on it, she gently nudged her foot up against the barrier. Expecting for it to be solid, she was caught by total surprise when her foot kept on going. Losing her balance, the rest of her body fell, traveling through the barrier and onwards to the hard concrete below.  
'Ow.' Stella winced, closing her eyes. When she opened them, the entire queue of people on the platform was staring at her. A second later, all of the children burst out laughing. Their parents tried to shush them, but it only made them laugh harder.  
'It's all right dear. Now up you come.' Her mother gently pulled Stella to her feet and upturned her trolley, placing her trunk and Imbécile's cage back onto it, as they had fallen off. Luckily the toad cage had landed right ways up.  
Stella's face was flaming red. Avoiding the eyes of everyone else on the platform, she quickly mumbled her goodbyes and ran onto the steaming scarlet train, only pausing to lug the contents of her trolley onto one of the luggage compartments. Not wanting to bother taking her things with her onto the train, she brought out a shoulder bag and put into it a couple of her special items - her wand, her robes, as she had to change into them, her black cloak with silver fastenings and her Simple Spells book. She said goodbye to Imbécile, then hurried off to find a compartment that was empty before there were none left.  
'All aboard! This is your last call!' Stella heard the conductor shout and blow his whistle as the last children scampered onto the train, waving frantically as they went. A sudden lurch and the train started forward. Stella waved goodbye to her parents out of a passing window, though she wasn't sure if they had seen her or not.  
The next compartment that she passed was completely devoid. She settled herself down on one of the window seats, propped her bag up on another seat, and began to read. 


	2. Chapter One: The Train

Chapter 1: The Train  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, everybody. After I finish this note, I'll reply to them all. I know I messed up a bit on the previous chapter (it was the Prologue), but, come on, it was my first time ever posting something. In this one the paragraphs are going to be spaced out, so it's easier to read, I will not accidentally put "want" when it's really meant to be "wand", and there might be a couple of other mistakes too. Also, it's sort of weird, but twice my dot dot dots haven't showed up on fan fiction & also italics didn't show up either. Oh well, at least one did. All right, here are the review answers. (Come on people, I know this is my first fic, but it can't be THAT bad, I need more than TWO reviews, also considering that one was from my friends whom I told to review, and the other was from me.  
  
Mistress Hermione: Thanks, Élisabeth (is that how the accent goes??). So, how's it going? If you have any suggestions, tell me at school or email me. Remind me to get my story from Sylvie tomorrow (actually never mind because I typed this ages before I'm going to post it so ignore that last comment).  
  
Sally Ally: I don't think I'll bother reviewing every single chapter, but I should on the Prologue. See you right now this second.  
  
The train chugged on. Expecting to be along for the whole journey, Stella was surprised when another child entered her compartment. It was a boy, brown haired, a little pudgy, and had a circular face.  
  
'If you've come to laugh at me, then there's no point because I really don't care and I'll just ignore you,' Stella said, continuing to read.  
  
'I - I haven't. Honest. I just can't find an empty compartment anywhere. This one has the least occupants,' the boy stuttered out.  
  
'Oh, my goodness!' A girl emerged from behind the boy. She had horribly bushy hair, bright red in colour. She had brown eyes, and oversized front teeth.  
  
'Well, I'd expected to see you somewhere, but certainly not run into you on the train. You're Stella Potter. My mum was one of you're dad's best friends at Hogwarts. She's called Hermione Granger. Have you heard of her book, Simple Spells? Oh, look, you've got it right there. I'll tell mummy, she'll be terribly pleased. My father was one of your father's friends, Ron Weasley. And your mother's Katie Bell. She used to be on the quidditch team, and I think she still does something with it now, doesn't she? My name's Tory Granger. Well, actually, it's really Torence, but Tory seems to fit me better. Don't you agree? Let's see, and this is Neville Longbottom II. Your father knew his father too! Have you brought an animal? I've got a cat called Crookshanks. I know he looks sort of odd, but really, he's all right. Neville's got his toad, what's it called, Neville? Travis? Truman? Oh, Trevor, that's it. Have you brought your robes onto the train? I've heard that we have to be wearing them when you get off the train. Oh, yes, there they are, you have. Hold on a minute, have you read all of the required textbooks yet? After asking around, I thought I'd be the only one, but there you are. If you've gotten started on a different book, then you must have read all of the ones that we have to read. I just couldn't put them down this summer. They're all so interesting. What about that new Defense Of The Dark Arts book? I expect you liked the part about your father-'  
  
'No, not really, my father's not exactly someone to brag about.' Finally Stella managed to get a comment in.  
  
'What do you mean?' The girl - no, Tory, Stella corrected herself - asked.  
  
'Well . . . if you must know, my father quit wizardry at the age of sixteen and now enjoys getting drunk each night and sleeping at the Muggle pub every day as hobbies.'  
  
'Oh.' That was all that Tory could get out, ashamed at herself for asking such a question.  
  
'It's all right. I suppose it's better this way. I feel a little better now that I've confided in someone,' Stella said. 'And now, back to some of your previous questions and comments. I never knew about Ron Weasley, but my mum told me about your mum, right after she bought the book for me. She teaches little children quidditch for a living. Yes, I've got an animal. I've got a toad, too, like Neville. It's a she. And it's called Imbécile. I got her in France, so the name's French; it means "nincompoop". And it was too late by the time I realized that and tried to change it. And no way have I read all of the textbooks. I've only started the Charms one because it looks really interesting.'  
  
'Well at least you've read a little. I always say that a person who reads a lot will grow up to be all the more smarter. So, now that we've all gotten to know each other a little, may we please sit down?'  
  
Stella had almost forgotten that Neville was there. She had been so wrapped up in her conversation with Tory that he had just seemed to disappear. But it was nice to know that someone else had a toad, so there was someone else who didn't have another reason to laugh at her. 'Sure. I'm sorry to keep you standing all of this time,' Stella answered politely. Tory and Neville took a seat across the table from her. Stella placed a bookmark in her place in Simple Spells, and lifted her gaze to the two other soon - to - be Hogwarts students across from here. It was sort of odd, really. She hadn't quite expected to make friends so soon. She had a feeling in her. A feeling that said that her, Neville and Tory were going to be together for a very long time.  
  
At precisely one o' clock, there was a rattling noise somewhere and then a loud knock came from outside. Tory jumped up from her seat and pulled the door open, revealing a slightly plump witch with a jolly smile on her face. She was pushing a trolley in front of her filled with Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. On the bottom shelf were lots of different - coloured pitchers, obviously filled with drinks of some sort.  
  
'You're the trolley witch!' Stella exclaimed. 'I've heard about you!'  
  
'Too right you are, little girl. But the one you might have heard about was probably my mother. She retired quite some time ago, and I decided to take over her occupation. Anything?'  
  
Stella reached into her bag for her money pouch. 'Oh, blow it, I've forgotten my money. It's with all of my other things in the luggage compartment.'  
  
'It's all right. I'll lend you some,' said Tory.  
  
'You sure you won't mind?' Stella asked.  
  
'No, of course not.' Tory produced a beige bag jingling from the sound of coins banging together. 'What do you two want?' As Stella and Neville murmured their responses, Tory paid the woman, who looked quite pleased. The three of them all helped to lift the big load of food that had just been bought. It was plunked onto the wooden table in the middle of all of them, and the trolley witch left to go on to the next compartment. Over the food, the trio talked about their pasts. Stella told Neville and Tory about her parents and their adolescent life. Tory told the other two about her parents and grandparents, how they were all dentists, though the grandparents worked in the muggle way, while her parents were in the magical business. Neville didn't say anything when it was his turn.  
  
'Oh, come on, you must have something to tell us,' the two girls said.  
  
'Well, sort of.'  
  
'Then come on; let's hear it.' Neville, without facing Stella and Tory, muttered about his grandparents. They had been in St. Mungo's, until recently, they had miraculously recovered from their problems and had moved back to their own home. They had been fine for a month, and had just started to feel comfortable again, until Voldemort had struck once again. But this time, he had taken no mercy. He had gone in and just simply murdered the Longbottoms while they were asleep. It had been such a trauma for Neville and his parents; they had almost not made it. But when they got the letter for Hogwarts, it had made them all a bit happier; as they hadn't been sure that Neville was going to get in. They had all refused to let that bother them, yet it still lurked at the back of all of their minds.  
  
Neville sobbed at the end of his story. Stella guessed that it had just been too much for him, all at once. She offered him a Chocolate Frog to cheer him up, and he accepted it, swiping at his eyes while unwrapping it.  
  
'Look! It's your mother, Tory! "The most intelligent witch in a century to enter Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry".'  
  
'Wow,' replied Tory, I never knew she was on the Chocolate Frog cards. She never told me.'  
  
'We will be arriving at Hogwarts School in just five minutes,' the intercom suddenly blared out.  
  
'Oh, shoot!' cried Stella. 'And we haven't even changed into our robes yet!' Stella, Neville and Tory all jumped to their feet and all yanked their school robes from their bags. Dashing off to the bathrooms with the others, Stella felt that she had friends at last. 


End file.
